Blog użytkownika:Skaylor123/Rozdział 2
Rozdział 2 Kai chodził z Skaylor, Sabrina z Lloydem , a Cole z Riley. Chłopcy Poznali Senseia Wu i zaczęli trenować starożytne sztuki walki m.in Spinjitzu. Przeprowadzili się na jego latający statek i zostali ninja 'Sabrina' Heh i kto by pomyślał że wytrzymam z nim 3 miesiące. Ciekawe czy pamięta. O sms ciekawe od kogo. Do sabriny napisał Lloyd.,,'' Hej. przyjdź dziś o 13;00 do parku mam niespodziankę dla ciebie " Do pokoju weszła Riley z Colem. Riley. Hej. Jakieś plan na dziś? Sabrina- umówiłam się z Lloydem Cole- No tak wy dziś macie 3 rocznice gratuluje. Lloyd chodzi dziś cały zdenerwowany. Kaiowi się oberwało gdy starał się go uspokoić. Skaylor- Mocno dostał Cole- Nie tylko troche go głowa boli. Sabrina-- Wow to troche dziwne nigdy się tak nie denerwował Skaylor może zobacz jak się czuje kai i weź zanieś im te ciasto. Cole- Jakie ciasto.? Sabrina- Ze śliwkami Sensei mnie poprosił bym upiekła. Cole- to może wpadniecie dziś do nas i zostaniecie na noc. Sensei was zaprasza. Skaylor- Ok. przyjdziemy . Sabrina założyła czerwoną sukienkę i czarne szpilki. Sabrina- Która godzina? Zaraz 13 ok to ja lece pa Cole podszedł od tyłu i przytulił Riley. Riley- Dobra panie ładny mów czemu Lloyd tak się denerwuje? Cole- Wiesz pani ładna? Nie mam pojęcia. Riley.- Ach. Tak? Cole- Tak. Idziemy na spacer? Riley. Jasne Cole pocałował ja w policzek chwycił za rękę i poszli na spacer. 'Lloyd Jeny nigdy nie miałe takiej tremy jak dziś. Przecież to 3 miesiące. O idzie Sabrina. Sabrina- Hey Lloyd. słyszałam że przyłżyłeś kaiowi. Można wiedzieć za co? Lloyd- A nic takiego. Sensei zaprasza was byście dziś spędziły noc u nas. Sabrina- Wiem Cole nam przekazał. Lloyd- Mam coś dla Ciebie Sabrina- Ja też mam coś dla Ciebie Lloyd wyjął małe pudełeczko W środku był naszyjnik z imieniem Sabrina Dziewczyna kupiła chłopakowi Zegarek. Lloyd- Podoba się? Sabrina- Jest przepiękny. Dziękuje Lloyd- Wiesz że jesteś dla mnie najważniejsza.? Kocham cię i nie chciał bym się stracić. Sabrina- Też jesteś dla mnie Najważniejszy i nie stracisz. Chłopak pocałował Sabrine. Lloyd- To co idziemy po dziewczyny pewnie też po cola i idziemy na statek ? Sabrina-ok zakochani poszli do domu Dziewczyn spakowały ubranie ręcznik itp i poszły na statek cały wieczór bawili się i wygłupiali potem poszli spać Następnego dnia po południu Lloyd umowił sie ze swoją dziewczyną. '''Lloyd Sabrina pewnie zaraz przyjdzie. O idzie Talia z mojej klasy i idzie w moim kierunku. Co ona robi po co ona mnie całuje Talia zaczęła całować Lloyda. Ninja próbował się jej wyrwać ale mu się nie udało a całej sytuacji przyglądała się Sabrina. Kiedy Lloydowi udało się wyrwać z uścisku Talii. odwracając się zobaczył ze łzami w oczach sabrine. Dziewczyna Zaczeła biec do domu i płakać 10 minut później w domu siedziała Skaylor z Riley i chłopakami usłyszeli jakiś hałas ale niewiedzieli co się dzieje po chwili wleciała zapłakana Sabrina a za nią Lloyd reszta przyglądała się całej akcji Lloyd- Sabi Daj mi to wyjaśnić to ona mnie... Sabrina- Zamnij się i wynoś się z tąd nie chce cię znać rozumiesz? Skaylor- Co się stało Sabrina- Wiedzieliście że z Lloyda taki playboy? ma dwie dziwczyny naraz ma mnie i Talie a raczej miał 2 dziewczyny Kai- Lloyd to prawda? Lloyd- Sabrina co chcesz przez to powiedzieć? Sabrina- To koniec wynoś się z tąd Lloyd- Nawet nie dałaś mi wytłumaczyć Sabrina- Nie mam zamiaru słuchać kolejnych kłamstw Cole- Wiesz Lloyd idź na statek a my zaraz dołączymy do cebie Kai- Sabrina nie płacz pogadam z nim niech nam to wyjaśni ok ? Kai i cole przytululi ją i Poszli na statek. Riley- Jak to się stało Sabrina opowiedziała całą sytuacje i reszte dnia spędziła na jedzeniu lodów płakaniu i oglądaniu smutnych filmów. Wiem że troche długi rozdział ale to nagroda za nie obecność moją. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach